Known in the art is a process for a combined production of ferrosilicozirconium and zirconium corundum by melting a zirconic concentrate, an iron ore and aluminum taken in a weight ratio of 51-69:9.9-16.5:19.8-34.8 respectively at a temperature of 1,950.degree. to 2,000.degree. C., followed by separate casting of the resulting desired products (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 608845, Bulletin for Inventions and Discoveries of the USSR, No. 20, 1978).
This prior art process has a disadvantage residing in the production of corundum with a relatively high content of calcium oxide (up to 3% by weight), silica (up to 2.5% by weight) and total iron, i.e. metallic iron and ferrous oxide (up to 1.5%) which is associated with a relatively high content of said oxides in the starting charge materials, i.e. zirconic concentrate and iron ore. The presence, in the composition of zirconium corundum, of calcium oxide and silica in the above-indicated amounts makes impossible, in some cases, the use of zirconium corundum for the manufacture of abrasive wheels intended for force grinding of ingots and blanks made of especially durable grades of steel.